


Earth is Weird

by Shirrin



Series: Morganite [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem OC's, OC centric, Rated Teen for foul language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirrin/pseuds/Shirrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every planet is different, but some differences are just plain strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth is Weird

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a multichapter one. Each chapter can be read as a stand alone. Each chapter will be about something different that confuses, disturbs, or just plain weirds out one of my Gems. There's really no plot here. Enjoy!

Gems are everywhere on this planet.

Wait no, not Gems. What did Ivory call them again? Rocks? Yeah, rocks.

Rocks are everywhere on this planet. And it's really fucking disturbing.

Rocks look like Gems. Kinda.

I mean, I just randomly find pearls in these hard little sea creatures sometimes. And I mean they're pearls not Pearls. And I half expect it to reform any second and I have to stop myself from crushing it. I don't like Pearls. At all. They're really fucking useless, they just fucking stand there and look pretty. They don't  _do_ anything. but I have no idea if that's what pearls are. Like I don't know if pearls are important to earth or the hard little creatures I find them in or something else. So I don't crush them and have to remind myself that they aren't Pearls.

Then I found coral lookin' rocks. I got really freaked out for a bit after finding that. It was like, huge, and all lumped together. It looked like some of the fish I find. At first I thought it was a fish. I brought Ivory down to look at it, 'cause I mean, it's  _coral_ and I can't get over what it is and I don't want to break it 'cause I'm Coral and that is just really weird. It gets even weirder when Ivory says something about coral being  _alive_ but not alive like me so it's still coral. It's not alive like the humans wither though. I mean it doesn't move around or anything. Really though, if it's alive but doesn't move then how does it defend itself? How does it get done what it needs to do? And if it's not alive like Gems and not alive like humans then what is it alive like? I really worry for the corals. But fuck are they creepy. I try to stay away from the corals, but every now and then I check on them to make sure they aren't shattered.

I once wandered into this cave while swimming around and found a Diamond. Needless to say, I was freaking the fuck out. I was already pretty far away when I remembered that Gems don't just happen on earth. I went back to the cave, completely fearless of this rock impersonation of a Diamond, and looked at it again. It was embedded in the wall of the cave. I'm pretty sure it had been there for a really long time. So, I mean, even if it was a Diamond then it wouldn't, you know, be a threat or anything. Not that anything is a threat to the greatest Coral of them all or anything.

I once asked the others if they had found earth rocks of their Gems like I had. I really wish I hadn't. I mean, mine is creepy as fuck. But at least it's alive. Hematite found hers on land, not in water and when I asked if it was alive like the coral was Ivory said that it  _was never alive._ But that's not half as bad as Ivory's rock. Ivories on earth, according to Ivory at least, are made from creatures. Let me simplify that. Earth ivories were part of something, now they're not.  _Ivories are shards of earth creatures._ It's like some kind of twisted horror story. I mean it kinda makes sense now, that I'm lively and Hematites fucking emotionless and Ivory was a mindless killer. it's reflected in our earth rocks. And that's actually really weird too.

So my impostor rock is alive, Hematites never was, and Ivory's is dead. Pearls and diamonds, two Gems I hate, are found in the ocean, which is one of the few things I don't hate.

I now know that I don't want a single fucking thing to do with earth rocks. At all. Ever.

'Cause they're everywhere.

And it's really fucking disturbing.


End file.
